Warframe Lore - After the Old War
In their glory to their believed succession in winning the war, the orokin emperors descend from their thrones for the tenno absolution ceremony at the terminus. The tenno however, were plotting a Koup to slaughter the emperors. The first phase of Hunhow's plan is complete. A low guardian, present at the slaughter vows revenge against the tenno for their actions. And later becomes the entity we know as the stalker. Many tenno react with guilt willingly enter cryosleep to purge their memories. Many others stay behind. The lotus betrays Hunhow, sparing the tenno and failing to initiate the second phase of the sequence that would revive Hunhow for a surprise assault. Hunhow remains dormant at the bottom of Uranus' oceans The orokin empire is in disarray with the loss of their leaders and chaos plagues their system. In an attempt to restore order the remains of the congress of executors tried to reform. At around this time. The event known as the great plague begins to spiral. Rell, having formed a cult of believers later known as the red veil rejects his physical form and locks himself in a transference loop in his warframe. Through this process. Rell restrains 'the man in the wall' within himself. He orders his followers to chain his warframe to prevent either him or the man in the wall from escaping. Locking them in an endless mental struggle. Executor Avantus and Sectarus Bilsa flee and infested tower. Avantus is murdered by a grineer named Veytok and Bilsa is captured to pilot for them as she possessed the genetic privilege to operate orokin technology. Grineer forces begin to amass power in the event known as the uprising and the remains of the empire fight to contain it. Surviving leadership is dwindling and the technology of the system falls into disrepair. The Solar Railway system is shattered and much of the infrastructure is rendered unusable due to genetic locks placed by the orokin elite. Alores attempts to use Bilsa's genetic information to operate the orokin technology left scattered around the system. But is slaughtered by Veytok in an ambush . It is revealed that Bilsa has switched sides and is now working with the grineer. The twin queens, now warriors of the orokin become legends of the grineer for their intense understanding of each other and earn the admiration of the grineer. The twin queens betray the empire and become the matriarchs for the grineer uprising. Leading raids on the remaining orokin colonies. The remains of the empire scatter in the face of this united uprising. Ordis, left derelict for ages by his operator begins to go mad and his original personality resurfaces. In an effort to combat this. He attempts suicide but instead fractures his mind into fragments and scatters them resolute and his plan to await the eventual arrival of the operator. The infestation slows and eventually all but vanished from the origin system existing only in scattered pockets beyond the outer terminus in the dark sectors. The twin queens prologue their life spams through the use of continuity, however their pool of available bodies is mostly grineer so they are forced to transfer through bodies often, the grineer matriarchy is established as the dominating force of the origin system and the corpus conglomerate controls much of the commerce. An uneasy balance is struck between the two and those unaligned with either struggle to eke out a place within the system. Baro Kiteer is born to a simple family on a Martian colony, however as the grineer began their attempts to expand their reach. They slaughter Baro kiTeer's family and leave him mentally scarred, causing him to repress most of his childhood memories. The lotus reveals her immense power and hides the moon itself in the void in an attempt to protect the tenno. She also begins to gather the scattered cryopods across the system to restore the tenno order and prevent them falling into enemy hands. Darvo, a highborn corpus and son of Frohd Bek, renounces his position on the corpus board and goes rogue. Clem, a grineer with a birth defect that interferes with his loyalty gene also goes rogue and evades the grineer. The twin queens begin the tenno execution program led by admiral Vor in an attempt to cull the tenno resurgence. Vor, becoming obsessed with the tenno and their powers begins to study the tenno rather than execute them. This disobedience angers the queens and he is demoted to the rank of captain. In a rage. Vor goes to earth and kills his replacement Borel. Afterwards he attempts to recover the recently discovered cryopod, and awakens the player.